Emotions play an important role in the outcome of interpersonal interactions. In large call centers or industries that are reliant on quality customer service, emotional stability of customer service representatives is important for successful resolutions of customer concerns. On one hand the calm demeanor of an employee can quickly allay a customer's feelings of hostility. On the other hand, one angry party can easily influence a conversation, making it difficult for either party to reach a clear thought out decision.
Changes in emotional equilibrium may inhibit critical thinking, problem solving ability, and conflict resolution skills. An agitated employee may find it difficult to think clearly, impairing his or her ability to complete an otherwise simple task. Management that is unaware of emotional challenges facing employees cannot provide training that is needed to improve performance. New members added to an existing team may need additional assistance adapting to the team environment, culture, or other team members. Other members of the team may need help adjusting to the presence of a new member.
However, emotional changes can be subtle and one may not be aware of an emotional change until after it has occurred. Even if one is aware of a emotional change, it is usually difficult for an individual to identify the change, articulate exactly what the change represents or how to return to equilibrium. Nevertheless, the human body will react physiologically during an emotional change, and a change in a performance characteristic may be detected before the individual can explain or understand the bodily reaction. Changes in a performance characteristic may be observed and empirically associated with emotional changes.
It is important to detect and respond to both positive and negative emotional changes. Positive aspects of a work environment may stimulate productive emotional changes in individuals. Emotions such as joy or perhaps the absence of emotional swings can lead to higher levels of productivity and efficiency. In some scenarios it may be beneficial to induce these positive and productive emotional changes. In some scenarios it may be beneficial to express exuberance. For example, an unemotional employees may appear indifferent or uncaring to customers and coworkers.
However, an individual may be unaware of changes in his emotional state or methods by which he can induce a productive emotional state. Interventional feedback providing relevant information at critical junctures at or close to an emotional change may provide such awareness, induce productive emotions and provide other benefits.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods to detect human emotional changes and provide responsive interventional feedback.